Processing and/or storing high volumes of data in computing systems often requires vast amounts of computing resources. As such, a computing system may utilize multiple nodes (e.g., computers, servers, databases, processors, memories, and/or the like) for processing and/or storing data more efficiently. However, without a method of efficiently distributing data that is to be processed and/or stored by the computing system amongst nodes, the computing system may not utilize its available computing resources in an optimal manner. Therefore, there is a need for efficient distribution of data throughout the computing system.